


carry you

by unspecified (modernscience)



Series: Meandering through (until I find you) [10]
Category: Fashion Model RPF, Karlie Kloss - Fandom, Kaylor - Fandom, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/F, Vignettes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modernscience/pseuds/unspecified
Summary: anchor up to me, love





	carry you

“You know, I never went to prom.”

 

You were too busy stuffing a big black trash bag with leftover wrapping paper and empty shoe boxes to show her your confused face, but your tone says it all. “… Okay?”

 

“I’m just saying, it wasn’t really an experience for me.”

 

“What brought this on?”

 

“Nothing. Just a random thought.”

 

“Right. You would’ve thought I’m used to them by now, huh?”

 

From the bed, she lets out a chuckle.

 

You’re used to a lot of things. Jetting across the world in the span of a week for events. Fashion week. Business meetings after business meetings. FaceTime sessions consisting of cats and entertaining thoughts of a third one (“Absolutely not,” you had said multiple times). Random selfies popping up on your phone. Voice notes at 2 am of either her ramblings or snippets of possible songs; some had made it into her album, some kept private for multiple reasons. The sight of her reading on the bed — pajamas and glasses and curly hair messily srunched up, or cooking in the kitchen, or feeding the cats.

Maybe it’s the dimmed lights, or a new pair of glasses, or the fact that she had decided — on a whim — to have a new haircut. You don’t exactly know, but something is different tonight. There’s a sense of awe that goes along with the familiarity of it all, and goddamn if she is not the most beautiful thing you have ever laid your eyes on. 

You're used to being grateful and counting your blessings, but tonight... tonight especially so.

 

She must have noticed your staring and sudden motionless.

“Babe?”

 

It snapped you back into reality, and so back to throwing things away it is.

 

“I can’t believe you’re all packed up and I still have, like, a million things laying around. I think we have switched personalities.”

 

The dry laugh that comes out was more of endearment than anything else. “I can be organized when I have to be,” she said with a wink. You blew an air kiss in reply.

 

“Two days.”

 

“Two days.”

 

* * *

 

The new flat is one of modest size, and you both had made sure the kitchen was properly stocked before moving in. James, her most trusted bodyguard, and Penni had helped out with piles and piles of cardboard boxes, and you hauled a good half of it yourself that your entire body is sore by the time they had begun unpacking some utensils.

 

Your phone dings and with it, a message with all caps.

 

**_I SAW THE PHOTOS WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL_ **

 

_there were only the three of us. no way i was letting the movers go inside_

 

**_BRANDON AND SHAUN WERE SUPPOSED TO HELP DID THEY NOT HELP?????_ **

**_AND WHERE WAS DAVE??_ **  
****

**_WAS HE NOT THERE AS WELL?????????_ **  
****

**_You need a new team, I swear._ **  
****

 

_Taylor calm down_

_i let them have the day off_

_t_ _hey helped me packed everything into the truck earlier_

 

Michael Scott’s facepalm is a welcome relief, and you catch yourself laughing.

 

_baby it’s not that big of a deal, seriously_

 

**_I know but Tree said it’s not good publicity._ **

 

You love the red-haired woman but sometimes she drives you mad.

 

_tell her i’m cultivating the image of being the ultimate girlfriend_

 

**_Karlie._ **

 

_Alison_

 

**_Sorry I couldn’t help you with the move. Love you. See you soon!_ **

 

_xx see you next week_

 

* * *

She arrives in 10 minutes, and this is about as prom-y as it can get — minus the crowd. Meredith lets out a purr from the kitchen counter and you take it as her seal of approval.

 

It’s not something that you've planned, but if you’re honest there was a hint of wistfulness about the way it was brought up last month. You don’t know whether that was your gut feeling or if it was actually true, and that was reason enough for you to do this: A prom dress laid out on the sofa downstairs (“Should you feel inclined ;)” you had written on the note), Sonos at the ready, some selection of songs on your Spotify, and streamers that Penni had helped draped on the ceiling. Reason number two is that your prom experience wasn’t really that much to be remembered anyway, except the fact that your date had brought you a corsage and tried his best to match your color scheme.

 

The bedroom door clicked open and your eyes find her in her black mini dress you saw earlier when she FaceTimed you from the airport in New York. She scans the room and you caught the sheepish smile on her lips as she tries to hide her blush. “I’ve been on a 7-hour plane ride and I haven’t showered. I hope this is okay?” she gestures towards her dress.

 

“Don’t be silly, of course it is.”

 

You motion for her to come closer, and wrap your hands around her waist as soon as she was in proximity. A quick peck on the lips to welcome her home was followed by a longer kiss, slow and unhurried as your bodies sway to the slow rhythm of the song.

 

“I know this is not exactly _prom_ prom, but…”

 

She silences you with another kiss. “This is perfect."


End file.
